All I have is you
by vampirestalker
Summary: Edward and Jacob are lovers. Nobody aproves of their relationship . It only get's harder when Jacob gets pregnant. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Love**

_(Edward's POV)_

I was so bored around the house. Jacob was at work and I felt so lonely and bored when he wasn't here. I heard him pull into the driveway of our small home. He was getting closer, then I heard him turn the handle on the door. He walked in and as he hung his coat up I started wanting him more and more. " Hello sexy." Jacob turned and looked at me. " Hey, baby." He replied. His voice made me want to get him in bed even more. " Hey Jake, how about we have a little fun up stairs?" Jacob's eyes lit up as I talked about having sex.

When we were upstairs I walked over to the radio and turned on a slow but sexy song. I walked over picked Jacob up in my arms, went across the room and threw him on the bed. I reached up to the buttons on my shirt and slowly undid each one. " Edward, your making me even more horny." Once my shirt was off I unzipped my pants and slid my boxers down my legs. " Oh, baby you are so hot without clothes." Jacob said. I put my hands on Jacob's shirt and before I could get two buttons undone Jacob ripped his shirt off and threw his pants on the floor. " In a hurry are we?" I asked him. " Well, baby you were too slow." I laughed and slowly slid into him. He gasped as I began moving slowly in and out. " Oh Edward faster." Jacob panted. We began moving with each other. When we were done we just lay there in each others arm's smiling. Jacob put his head on my chest and I stroked his head. His hair was wet and his forehead was covered in sweat. " Edward that was so much fun. I love you." " I love you too Jacob." Before my sentence was finished Jacob was snoring very loud beside me. I lay beside him the rest of the night.

**( AN: This is my first jakeward fanfic so I hope you like it. Also next chapter coming really soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Truth**

It has been one month since Edward and I have had awesome sex.

I was cooking myself breakfast when I got the urge to puke. I ran

To the bathroom and started throwing up. I had been puking for a

Few minutes when I saw Edward running into the bathroom to see

What was wrong with me. " Jacob, honey are you okay?" Edward

Asked me. " Yeah, I'm fine." I said standing up and walking into

His arms. Edward sat there on the bathroom floor with me rubbing

My back. The truth was that I felt like shit and I have been for the

Past week. This was the only time Edward had saw me throw up.

Later when Edward had gone hunting I went to the store and

Bought a pregnancy test. The lady at the counter stared at me.

I got home ran to the bathroom, ripped the box open and pulled out

Little stick that would determine fate. I read the instructions on the

Back of the box. The instructions were so complex I mean how

Hard is it to pee on a stupid stick. Once I peed on the stick I waited

Five minutes and then looked at the stick. It had a little pink plus sign.

I was pregnant how in the hell could I be pregnant. I am a dude we don't get pregnant.

Two days later Edward got back from his hunting trip and now it was time.

" Edward, baby I have something to tell you and you might want to sit down."

" Jake , what's up?" he said after he sat on the couch. " Well, I'm pregnant and the baby's yours." I said all at once.

" Jacob your pregnant." He said looking shocked. I started to cry for some strange reason.

" Edward, I'm sorry, If you don't want to stay with me I understand."

" Jacob, baby, I'm happy and I would never ever leave you."

" I sorry, Edward I have just been really moody." " It's because your pregnant."

Edward then looked at my stomach. He picked me up and carried me to bed.

He put his hand on my belly and said. "We're going to have a baby." We both watched my stomach for a few more minutes before I blacked out.

**( AN: Next chapter Edward and Jacob tell their families that Jake is pregnant. How will they react?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sickness

( Edward's POV)

I was watching Jacob sleep as I usually do in the morning's when I noticed he was a little red. Jacob's eyes finally opened and he looked horrible. " Jake, honey are you feeling okay?" I asked very concerned about my husband. " No, I feel like shit." Was his reply. " Jake, I'm going to call Carlilse to come take a look at you, just stay in bed." About half an hour later Carlilse came over and looked at Jacob. " It's the baby, The baby is not human so it's trying to get used to Jacob's womb." Carlilse told me. " He'll be okay right?" I asked. " He might be it depends on of the baby reacts." Then I looked over at Jacob and he started twitching. " Carlilse do something." I yelled. Carlilse check Jacob and his heart rate had gone down. 

At the hospital I was forced to leave the room so I had to wait until the docter came to tell me what had happened to my beloved husband. " Edward, Jacob has gone into a comma." Carlilse told me. I feel to the floor and I just started to sob. 

( AN: Cliffhanger you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens to Jacob and the baby.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Memories

I sat in the waiting room thinking about how Jacob and I first met. I was sitting on the hood of the Volvo waiting for the bell to ring. I saw a drop dead gorgeous male. He was walking into the school his hair all messed up from his helmet. He stood about six foot five inches tall. His skin was a russet brown and I knew that it was love at first sight. I remember when we got to be partners for the our history project and that's when out relationship started.

_FLASHBACK _

_( Edward's POV)_

_I was on waiting for Jacob at the local library I was wearing the nicest shirt I could find. Jacob looked so hot in his skinny blue tee shirt and cutoff jeans. " Hey Jacob." I said so nervous. " Hi Edward, what's our project going to be about?" He voice was so smooth. " I was thinking about doing Muslims." I said hoping he would like that Idea. " That sounds cool." He said. We didn't do much until he started talking to me. " Edward, you have really awesome eyes." He said blushing. " Thanks." " Oh, I'm sorry if that was a bit uncomfortable." He apologized. " Jacob, I have to tell you something." He just nodded. " I am gay and I have a crush on you since the first day of school." He blushed. " The truth is I'm gay too and I like you too." I could feel the biggest smile forming across my face as he said that. _

_About a week later we started dating. We would go to movies together, ride to school together and I loved every minute of it. _

_We were dating for four years when I took Jacob out to a fancy place and proposed to him, he said yes and seven months later we were married._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

My flashback was interrupted by Jacob's docter. " Mr. Cullen we have some good news and bad news." I gulped scared to know what the bad news was. Please tell me I hadn't lost my dear Jacob. " Well Jacob surprisingly awoke from the comma after being asleep for nineteen hours. Jacob was pregnant with triplets and one of the babies had passed away. Baby b isn't looking so good. Jacob can go home in the morning but, he has to be careful for the next six months. I am putting him on bed rest so make sure he gets plenty of rest and drinks a lot of liquids." I nodded. I walked into Jacob's room and he was sitting up in the bed as if waiting for me to come in. " Hey beautiful, did you hear about the babies?" I asked him. He nodded his head. " Yeah, I'm upset to lose one and almost losing the second one. But baby a is in a better place." Wow Jacob' s taking the miscarriage better than most pregnant people. I sat on the edge of his bed, holding him in my arms. " You can go home tomorrow but, your on bed rest. Jacob you scared the shit out of me. I thought I was going to lose you and the babies." Jacob started crying into my shoulder. " I know Edward, I'm sorry this is all my fault." " Jacob Cullen, it is not your fault do you hear me." He looked up at me tears in his eyes. " I love you Edward." " I love you too Jacob."

**( AN: This is one of the longer chapters so far so, I hope you like it. Next chapter coming real soon.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Things were going great at home. My loving husband Jacob was seven months pregnant with our first child. We were doing fine. " Hey, Edward, can you help me get up?" Said Jake snapping me out of my thoughts. I put my arm around Jake's big belly and pulled him off the couch. I giggled as I watched him waddle to the bathroom. Once he was out of the bathroom we started talking about the babies. " Edward, are you sure we should wait to find out what the babies are going to be?" " Yes, I am sure it should be a surprise that we should wait until the birth." "Fine." Jacob said slumping down into his chair.

I was going to Carlilse's for my monthly check up while Edward was at work to see how the babies are doing. " Good morning Jake." Carlilse said smiling at me. " Okay lets get started. I need you to change into a gown and the we'll start." I felt a little uncomfortable having my father in law looking down there. I took all my clothes off, changed into the gown and climbed on the exam table. Carlilse walked back into the room. " Let's look at the babies. This is going to be cold." He said as he poured the jell onto my stomach. " The babies look healthy. I want to do one more exam before you leave." I felt very nervous when he grabbed the end of gown. He raised my gown up and was looking at my private part, then I could feel his gloves touching me. I had to admit that this was weird. " Okay Jake, you can change back and you can leave afterwards." " Thanks Carlilse." I was glad to go home after an uncomfortable doctor's visit with my father in law.

I felt better when Edward walked through the front door. " Hey Jake." He said as he kissed me passionately. I fell asleep in his arms.

**(AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been busy, so sorry if this chapter's crappy. Hope you like it. Next chapter is the birth and then it's the epilogue.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Birth

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. while Edward was rubbing my bulging belly. I baby started kicking. About an hour later the baby's kicks were becoming more and more painful by the minute.

I was laying on our bed when a sudden gush of warm liquid ran between my legs. I realized what was going on, My water broke.

" EDWARD CULLEN GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as Edward came running up the stairs. " Jake, what's wrong honey?" he asked. " My water broke, that's what's wrong." Edward scoped me up in his arms and carried my to Carlilse's hospital office.

Edward layed me on the cold hospital bed. Carlilse walked into the room. " Okay Jacob, I will need you to change into this gown and then I'll see how your doing." With that he walked out of the room. I put the gown on and sat back on the bed and watched the nurse hook up the IV and monitor to my belly.

After about five hours the contractions increased and I was blaming my husband for putting me into this situation. " Edward you don't know how much I am hating you right now." I could hear him let out a chuckle. Carlilse came back to our room. " Jake let's see how far you are." He said as he grabbed my ankles and placed my feet onto these metal holders on the ends of the bed. " Jacob your fully dilated. This baby's coming out." Edward grabbed my hand so I would have something to hold onto. " One the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" I just nodded. " One, two, three, push Jacob, push." I pushed as hard as I could and the sweat was now pouring down my face. After about 15 minutes of pushing the baby's head was finally out. " Jake, one more push." I pushed as hard as I could then I heard the baby's cry fill the room. " You have a girl." Carlilse said as he handed Edward the baby. I was smiling big knowing that it was over. " Um, Jacob, there's another baby." " What, another one, pushing one out was hard enough I can't do two." Edward handed the baby to the nurse. " Jake, baby you can do it." I pushed for about 20 minutes before I heard the baby's cry. " It's a boy."

I was smiling as I looked down at my two bundles of joy.

" Welcome to the world Brenna Nichole Cullen and, Gabriel Adam Cullen." Edward bent down and kissed me passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Edward's POV)

I pulled into the driveway to see my beautiful husband and our twentyone month twins.

I opened the door at heard Jacob talking to one of the kids. " Brenna, eat for daddy."

Jacob was feeding her baby food, I could see why she wouldn't eat it, it looked like crap.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Jacob asked. " It was good what about you?" " The twins were

starting to drive me crazy. Gabe was throwing tandrums, Brenna was throwing Gabe's toys. It was very busy,

i'm glad your home. " Gabe stop pulling your sisters hair." I chuckled slightly as I watched Jacob parent

our kids. Brenna ran over and grabbed my pant leg. " Daddy, Me and Gabey made you cookies." " You did,

well I can't wait to eat them. Were you good today?" " Yes daddy." Jacob made a face telling me that

today it was crazy.

After the kids were asleep, Jacob crawled into bed. " Jake, how about we have fun tonight?" "Okay."

I knew that my life was just starting with Jake and the kids.

(AN: Well that's the end. If I get over 15 reviews I'll make a sequel.) 


End file.
